Mounting and dismounting of elements of a wind turbine at the site of installation of the wind turbine is time-consuming and involves different machinery and other equipment. Depending on the site of installation, e.g. at a remote land site or at sea, the costs of installing a wind turbine may be a more or less significant amount of the total costs for manufacturing, transporting and installing the wind turbine. Also, if an element of the wind turbine is to be dismounted, e.g. from the nacelle, either for being substituted or for being repaired on ground or at a site remote from the site of installation, machinery and other equipment must be provided for the dismounting. Therefore, also during dismounting of elements of the wind turbine, the costs of dismounting may be a more or less significant amount of the total costs for replacing or repairing the element in question.
Hence, an improved method of dismounting elements would be advantageous.